Power of Love
by SpecialAgentMikey
Summary: Nikita falls in love with Michael inside Division and will do anything to let him love her too.
1. Love at First Sight

**First of all i don't own any of nikita or mikita**

_Power of Love_

_Chapter 1: Love at First Sight_

Nikita woke up in a white large room. She gazed around and noticed she wasn't in prison anymore, she sat down and adjusted her eyesight in the big white room. Then, she saw a man with green sparkling eyes, and a masculine body, he is almost 6 feet tall. She was struck by the attraction that was brought to her by the man that was standing in the door.

"Nikita! Right? Your name is Nikita?" he asked Nikita with a grin.  
>"Yeah, that's my name and you are?" Nikita asked.<br>"My name is Michael." Michael said reaching out a hand for Nikita.  
>Nikita accepted Michael's hand, she was blushing.<br>Michael saw Nikita blush and smirked.

Nikita then asked why was she there in the white room.  
>"Your here to be given a second chance to live a better life. We have given you a second chance to serve your country." he said with a more serious look.<br>Nikita just nodded.

Michael stood up and Nikita did the same too. They both got out of the room and Michael gave Nikita a tour. They first arrived at the cafeteria where the other recruits are eating and chatting. Then the recruits glanced at Nikita, beacause she's new there.

"This is the cafeteria, this is where you will eat and get to know the fellow recruits." Michael informed Nikita.

Then they went to the training room where the other recruits are sparring, beating dummies and chatting again.

"This is the training room. this is where you'll develop your fighting skills." Michael again informed Nikita.

After the whole tour, Nikita asked Michael that what is the place called.  
>"This place is called Divsion."<p>

Michael brought Nikita back to her room and talked for a while.  
>"So its nice meeting you Nikki." Nikita blushed for the second time because of the nickname Michael gave to her.<p>

"Yeah! It's nice meeting you too Mikey." Nikita smiled that at the thought that she and Michael had their nicknames for each other.

Michael smiled back as he walked to the door and glanced at Nikita before he stepped outside.  
>Back with Nikita she squealed with blushing cheeks and in that moment she knew that she had a strong crush on Michael.<p>

But she dosen't know that Division doesn't allow relationships.

***************************************************************************************************************************  
>The next day Nikita proceed to the training room and started to beat up a dummy. Then she saw Michael and hit the dummy harder trying to impress him. When she glanced at Michael he was already in front of her and Nikita was shocked and felt her heart pounding so fast realizing how much they were close to each other. She could feel his hot breath pressing through her body and she just want to melt into him.<p>

"Let's go sparring." Michael said as he placed his left arm behind his back and inviting her to come and get him.

"You really want to get beat up by a girl." Nikita smirked and Michael smirked back.  
>"Come and get it." Michael grinned and Nikita blushed again.<p>

Nikita started attempting to punch Michael in the face but Michael quickly blocked her attack and blocked also every one of her attacks. At one point Michael flipped Nikita on the mat and he was on top of her. They just stared for moments and shared their breaths together.

**Michael's POV**

After many years I felt again how to be close to a woman. Nikita gave me that feeling that I couldn't stay away from her anymore she was like a magnet to me. She attracts me because of her beauty and deermination that she's showing me.

I think I like her.

NO! No. Division doesn't allow relationships. I must fight this. This is wrong. I slowly stood up and reached out my hand to help her stand up.

"I'm sorry." I apologized for the improper behavior.  
>"No. It's alright." She smiled at me and I think its really cute.<br>"I'll see you later then." I said kind of feeling awkward.  
>"Yeah! See you later." She chuckled like she was embarrased.<p>

**Nikita's POV**

I can't help myself I am blushing a lot today since the incident with Michael. I was totally falling for him. I think I'm falling in love with him, so I've decided to let him feel what i felt for him.  
>I ran back to my room and fixed my hair and wore my favorite sweatpants and sports bra and put my t- shirt on. I face the mirror and I said to myself " This is it." I went out of my room and didn't notice that it was already very late and there is no one in the corridor.<p>

I kinda felt nervous, no, no who am i kidding I'm shaking, shaking with so much nervousness. Then I realized something. I can't do this I'm too scared to tell him that I have feelings for him.

But when I turned around to go back to my room, I was shocked to find Michael in front of me. His green eyes staring in mine. I was speechless, I mean he's so handsome and attractive. I can't take this any more if I stayed in this moment with him i will not be able to control myself. I just want to pull him and kiss him.

"Nikita?" Michael broke the silence. "What are you doing here? Its very late already."  
>"I..I was... I can't sleep and I decided to just walk around." I tried my best to talk normally but I just coudn't help it.<p>

"Well, do you mind if I walk with you?" He asked me and inside of me I screamed with excitement.  
>"Yeah! Sure I really need some company." I smiled at him and he returned me that smile, the smile that I always like, the smile that I fell in love with.<p>

We walked down throught the long corridor. And it was a long walk. And I finally broke the silence.

"So, I was thinking about the sparring.." I said with my heart pounding very fast.  
>"What about it?" he asked straight.<br>"Well, after that I felt like.. like ..." I can't fin the right words to say. But he finished it for me.  
>"Like wanting to get more close to me?" He said it straight and clear.<br>I swallowed the lump that's in my throat. "Yeah, just like that."

I turned to face him and again my eyes met his green shining eyes. He's so handsome.  
>I don't know what I was thinking but I just kissed him in the lips and just enjoyed that moment never wanting it to end.<p>

**Michael's POV**

I can't believe it Nikita and I were kissing in the middle of the corridors of Division. I kissed back but then I pulled away from her. Not wanting to do something wrong.

"What? Did I did something wrong?" She asked a little worried.  
>"We can't do this Nikita." I said trying to avoid her disappointed eyes.<br>"Why? Why not?" She asked with confusion.  
>"Division doesn't allow relationships" I said looking down.<br>"Oh! Oh my God. I'm sorry." She tried to hold my hand but I kept it in my pocket. "You should go to bed. Forget that this ever happened." I said sincerely not trying to hurt her.  
>But it wasn't enough I saw the look in her eyes she's really hurt. And I left without turning back to look at her.<p>

**Nikita's POV**

I can't believe it. I will never have chance to have a future with Michael. Division doesn't allow relationships. I was so heart broken when he said to forget about everything. I can't take it.

I ran back to my room and buried my face on my pillow and cried my heart out. I'm so heart broken after all the expectations that michael and I had a possibility to be with each other was all shattered.

**Nobody's POV**

Michael was watching the recruits in the training room. Then he realized that nikita wasn't in there. He was worried and decided to go to Nikita's room. When he turned around he was shocked to see Birkhoff standing in fornt of him.

"Birkhoff! Jesus! What are you doing here?" Michael asked still shocked "I know what you did with Niki last night." Birkhoff said with a smirk.  
>Michael was scared that what might Birkhoff do.<p>

"Are you going to report it?" Michael asked nervously.  
>"No. My loyalties are with you Mikey. I more loyal to you than Percy or Amanda. You're my bro!"<br>"Thanks Birkhoff. I owe you." Michael said exhaling in relief.  
>"Yeah you do owe me." Birkhoff said then walked back to logistics.<p>

_(A/N) So what do you think? MOre Mikita moments after I get enought reviews. =))_


	2. Let's Runaway

First of all i don't own any of nikita or mikita

Power of Love

Chapter 2: Let's Run Away

Nobody's POV

The next day, Michael got up from his bed and walked straight to the bathroom. He started to run the shower and stepped inside. The warmth of the water was relieving him from all the stress that his job is giving him. After the shower he went to the kitchen to eat some cereal, he didn't feel like cooking because of what happened to him and Nikita. Nikita, when he just thought of Nikita he wanted to go see her and comfort her. He lost his appetite and got dressed, got to his car and drived away to Division.

Nikita's POV

I woke up, showered and I walked straight to the cafeteria. I pick two apples and orange juice. In the middle of my breakfast, I saw Michael walked through the corridor and glanced at me. I felt my heart break when I remembered about the night that we kissed and he just pushed me away. I felt like crying so I decided to run back again to my room. But before I got to my room a muscular man blocked my way, I looked up and saw Michael staring at me with those green eyes I love.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said with his husky voice.  
>"I forgot something in my room, I..am going to get it." I said shyly "Well, you can get it later because I'm gonna teach you to develop your shooting skills" He said leading me to the shooting range.<p>

Michael's POV

I lead nikita to the shooting range not just because I want to help her but because I want to spend time with her. I can't fight this feeling anymore i am totally falling in love with Nikita, a recruit. I know that it is forbidden to have a relationship inside Division. But I don't know if I can handle this anymore.

"This is a rifle use it to shoot that target, it is also good to use because it makes less soun." I said normally.  
>"Okay, but how do I hold it correctly?" She asked with her bangs covering her eyes.<br>"Put you right hand here, and your left hand here and aim the target." I said

I moved her bangs with my fingers so that she could see better. Then I saw her beautiful dark eyes and stared at them for a while.

"What's wrong? Is there something in my eyes?" She asked nervously, which I think is cute.  
>"No. Its just... nevermind." I smiled anxiously.<p>

Nikita's POV

I noticed that Michael is feeling anxious when he gave me that smile, the smile that I always love. i suddenly felt guilty, what if he's uncomfortable with me. So i started to speak up.

"Um... if your feeling wrong about this I will just go back to the cafeteria. I said hoping that he would just let me go and let me cry inside my room.

"No, no I'm not feeling wrong I'm just tired." He said

I want to know what was happening and I want to talk about the other night to him, about us.

"Michael... about the other night-" I started but he cut me off.  
>"Yes okay Nikita the other night I loved it... I feel something for you I just can't fight it anymore... but... but I don't want to break protocol and I- " He said but I cut him off with a kiss.<p>

Oh my God I can't believe it i'm kissing the man of my dreams, I'm kissing Michael. I don't want this moment to end I just want to melt to him.

Michael's POV

Nikita and I were kissing in the middle of the shooting range. I started to kissed back and i felt her arms snaked around my neck and I put my hand around her waist. I was enjoying the moment of warmth and bliss but suddenly Percy popped in my head and i pulled back slowly.

I looked into Nikita's eyes and its full of hope, confusion and love.

"Do you love me?" I asked anxiously. Hoping that she would say yes.  
>"Yes, I love you." She said straight and clear.<br>"Let's Runaway!" I said with so much energy.  
>"I like that idea." She said with a flirty grin.<p>

Nobody's POV

Michael told Nikita to go pack her things in her room and wait until he will call her to go. Nikita obliged.

Michael went straight to Birkhoff and asked a favor.

"Hey Birkhoff!" Michael said "Hey Mikey! What can I do for you?" Birkhoff said quickly.  
>"Can you do me a favor?" Michael asked hopefully.<br>Birkhoff knew right what was this about "Let me guess, you want me to jam the signal of you tracker so that you can run off with Niki." Birkhoff said quietly.  
>"What the... how did you know?" Michael asked curiosly.<br>"Remember I'm the shadow walker... I own this place I can see every corner of Division." Birkhoff said boastfully.  
>"Well, can you do it?" Michael asked hoping that he his friend will say YES.<br>"Sure I can, but... there is a condition." Birkhoff said Michael was alarmed. "What is the condition?"  
>"I will have to come with you two... and don't worry I have a nice big mansion that has a beach nearby so you can stay there. Birkhoff said.<p>

Michael was more than happy, they woul have the perfect life.

"Sure, you can come with us." Michael said "Great! Tell me the plan." Birkhoff said wondering what was the plan.  
>"Okay the plan is I will tell percy that I've seen great fighting skills in Nikita and I will asked his permission that I will take Nikita to the outside and let her have a better training, with me of course."<br>Michael said.

"And if he declines?" Birkhoff asked "No he won't. Percy trusts me so much he would accept the offer" Michael said "Okay I will prepare our signal jammer and you can go have a chit chat with the big guy" Birkhoff said

Nikita's POV

I started packing my things and I am so excited that me and Michael, Michael and me will run away together just the two of us living together,

After I finished packing I turned on the radio and listened to my favorite love songs.

Then the door slammed open.

Birkhoff came inside and slammed the door closed. He walked towards me and said.

"Niki!" You have to get ready." He said.  
>"Nerd? What are you talking about?" I asked curiously.<br>"I know the runaway between you and Michael." He said I started to panic. How did he know?

"How did you know?" I asked nervously.  
>"No need to worry, I'm coming with you too!" He said excited.<br>I nodded and listened to him while he explains the plan.

"We leave at 12:00 midnight sharp, you got that?" He said "Okay!" I said.  
>"Just wait for us here we will fetch you then we will run away ." He said quickly.<br>"Great!" I said not wanting to wait for more time.

And then the Nerd left my room and I started to wait for midnight 


	3. The Escape for The Mansion

First of all I don't own Nikita or Mikita

Power of Love

Chapter 3: The Escape for the Mansion

Michael's POV

I walked straight inside of Percy's office. I saw him staring at his laptop with a smirk on his face.

"Percy?" I caught his attention.  
>"Michael! What brought you here?" He asked with that smirk again.<br>"Um... it's about Nikita. I saw some great skills that she possess and I would like to take her on the outside and be the one to train her so that-" I said but Percy cut me off "Accepted." He said without any hesitation.  
>"Thank you sir." I said then turned around to leave his office then I went straight to Birkhoff.<p>

Nobody's POV

It was already 11:50pm and Nikita is waiting in her room sitting still in her bed and staring at the white floor waiting for something to happen then all of a sudden the door started to move and she jumped of her bed. Then she saw Michael and she sighed in relieved.

"Michael!" Nikita said. "Is everything ready to go?" She asked hoping that he is ready.  
>"Yeah! Everything is ready and come on we got a mansion to go to." Michael said with a grin that made Nikita blushed.<p>

They went straight to the gates of Division where they met Birkhoff and they got to his car and rode of to the mansion.

Birkhoff is sitting at the driver's seat and Michael and Nikita were sitting in the backseat snuggling.  
>That made BIrkhoff laugh out loud and it made the lovebirds confused and they started to ask the hacker.<br>"What's the matter Nerd?" They both asked playfully.

Birkhoff got annoyed a little with the nickname but just smiled at it. "Nothing just that its weird having you to around having your lovie dovey moment while you're aware that there is someone watching you." The Shadow-Walker said with a smirk.

"At least we have our lovey dovey moment to share with each other, not like you." Nikita said after kissing Michael in the lips.  
>"Yeah you had so many online girlfriend, but never had a real girlfriend." Michael said with a grin.<p>

"Okay! I give up just forget what we just talked about and proceed with your moment..." Birkhoff said with a serious look.

Nikita and Michael smiled in victory as they realized that they won in the talk.

After a few hours they finally arrived at the mansion and they pick up their bags and went inside.

Michael and Nikita were amazed how big the mansion was. It was very large that they could start a bungee jumping there.

"Okay you're room is upstairs first door to the right, you have you're own bathroom TV and a king sized bed." Birkhoff said to the lovebirds. "And I'll be right across the hall if you need me, let's all get some sleep its very late now. So good night!" Birkhoff addressed.

"Yeah Night!" Michael and Nikita both answered.

Then they entered the room and the first thing they did was crash into the king sized, comfy bed.  
>It was so big that they can move around and around and not crash into each other.<p>

Then Nikita stood up. "I'll be back in a second." She threw a flirty smile at Michael then went straight to the bathroom.

Michael lie down on the bed comfortably and fell asleep.

(A/N) So? I need more reviews... =))) More chapters to go!  
>And by the way I loved CLawback!. I really taught Ryan is dead.. =(( Loved the MIKITA scene they are so EPIC! <p>


	4. Mansion Moments

First of all I don't own Nikita and Mikita

Power of Love

Chapter 4: Mansion Moments

After a few minutes Michael felt someone tapping his shoulder, then he stood up in panic. Then when he rubbed his eyes the vision became clear. It was Nikita standing in front of her with her light blue nightgown. He looked shocked.

"Jesus! You scared the hell out of me!" Michael said breathing heavily.

"Well, I said I will be back in a few seconds but you already fell asleep." Nikita said smiling.

"Okay! Look its already 3:00am and I need some sleep, you too should sleep now."Michael said sleepilly.

"But I want to watch a movie! I don't want to sleep yet." Nikita said with puppy dog eyes.

Michael was very sleepy but he didn't wan't to disappoint Nikita. So he agreed.

"Fine. You pick a movie. I'll go get some popcorn." Michael said trying to hide his sleepiness.

After making the popcorn Michael sat beside Nikita on the king sized bed and snuggled her. Nikita giggled and pressed the play button for the movie to start.

"What are we watching?" Michael asked her kissing her cheek.

Nikita showed michael the DVD to michael. It read:

"A Walk to Remember?" Michael said. "They say that's boring!"

"No its not its such a wonderful love story. It made people cry... but i promise you I won't cry. Nikita said with a smile. "But you might cry as well." She said to Michael.

Michael just smirked at her and held her tight in his arms.

After the movie...

Nikita was sobbing loudly and held tight in Michael's shirt as if trying to depend on it. Michael can't help the smile that started to build up in his face, because Nikita said before the movie that she wasn't going to cry. Then he started putting his hand on her back and rubbing it slowly trying to stop the crying.

"It's so sad!" Nikita nearly shouted at Michael.

Michael smiled. "You said you won't cry." Michael said while chuckling.

"Stop it! The movie is so sad yet you didn't even shed a single tear." Nikita said trying to stiffle a tear.

"Because I know that, that won't happen to us. I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let you get sick and hurt. i will be always here to protect you, I love you. Michael said with so much feelings and love.

Nikita heard his words and became more in love with him, safe with him. She hugged him tughtly until Michael coudn't breathe.

"Nikita! I...I can't breathe!" Michael said trying to loose the grip oof Nikita's arms around his neck.

"Thank you for loving me like this. I love you so much." Nikita said then she kissed him in the lips.

Michael kissed back then he pulled away slowly.

"I love you more, Niki." Michael said then kissed her again.

Then they lay in bed together still sround each others arms. Nikita glanced at the clock its already 4:30am maybe they will be awake around 11:am.

They fell asleep ans they slept soundly.

The next morning Nikita woke up in the bright rays of the sun coming to the room.

She rolled over to feel Michael beside her but he wasn't there. She started to panic and went downstairs as fast as possible.

When she got down he saw Birkhoff watching TV. "Nerd! Have you seen Michael?"

"Yeah he's right over there in the kitchen." The hacker said pointing at the direction of the kitchen.

Nikita walked inside the kitchen and caught the aroma of eggs and bacon and coffee. She became hungry. She was surprised to see michael cooking. She just keep staring at him and admiring him.

"What are you looking at?" Michael finally broke the silence and glanced at nikita meeting her dark eyes.

"How did you- nevermind. I didn't know you cook." Nikita said looking hungrily at the bacon Michael was cooking.

"There are still a lot of things you don't know about me. Michael said as he kissed Nikita. "Morning."  
>He whispered in her left ear.<p>

"Mornin!" Nikita shot back and kissed him in the lips. The kiss lasted for a several seconds until...

"Hey guys! What's for- OH MY GOD!" Birkhoff was shocked to see the couple kissing again.

"Hey NERD!" Michael and Nikita said.

"Can you two please stop having your moments. By the way what's for breakfast I'm starving."

"Eggs and Bacon with coffee!" Michael said with a smile.

Birkhoff sat as nikita set the table.

Then they all ate while laughing and telling stories.

After the meal...

"Thanks Mikey! It was delicious. See you guys soon." Birkhoff said as he left the kitchen.

Michael and Nikita were left in the kitchen.

"So, what do you want to do for today?" Michael asked Nikita.

"Hmmmmm... Let's go to Hawaii!" Nikita shouted excitedley.

"Nikita..." Michael said in a warning tone.

"Come on Michael! Please..." Nikita pleaded.

Then Michael gave up. "Okay fine! But I'll have to talk to Birkhoff."

"No need. I already heard everything." Birkhoff said through a PA system.

"Birkhoff?" The couple was shocked to hear a voice.

"Yeah! Its me. I have a jet we can go use it."

"Wait a minute.. WE?" Nikita asked.

"Yes we. Its either we all come visit Hawaii or there will be no Hawaii." Birkhoff yelled at them.

"Alright fine! We all go." Michael yelled back

Three packed there things then Birkhoff set the jet.

"Okay jet's ready. No need to bring food, theres food inside. But.. bring your own peanuts." Birkhoff said with a grin.

The trio went inside the jet then took off for Hawaii.

(A/N)

Yey Hawaii! I love Hawaii =)) Wait for the next chapter =)) I need reviews 


	5. Hello Hawaii

First of all I don't know Nikita or Mikita

Power of Love

Chapter 5: Hello Hawaii

The flight to Hawaii was full of laughter.

The trio never stopped laughing because of Birkhoff's jokes.

"Then I said: "You should put that booger of yours away!" Birkhoff joked while laughing.

Michael and Nikita laughed until there tummies ache.

"Please stop it! I can't breathe anymore! HAHAHAHA!" Nikita burs out laughing while saying it.

"I have to pee!" Michael said while running for the bathroom.

Birkhoff and Nikita were left in the TV room

Nikita was still chuckling. But Birkhoff is not.

"You know Niki. Michael is such a great guy, you are too a great gal. You two deserve each other." Birkhoff said with all his heart.

"Awww... thanks nerd, I really appreciate that. You're a great friend!" Nikita said smiling at her friend.

Then Michael came out of the bathroom.

"Hey! What did I miss?" Michael asked curiously.

"Nothing babe. We were just talking." Nikita said before kissing Michael.

Birkhoff smiled at the view of his two friends enjoyiing their moment. Then he broke the silence.

"I sometimes get jealous of the two of you." Birkhoff said frowning.

Nikita broke the kiss then turned to look at Birkhoff. "Why is that?"

"Its just that you got each other and I.. don't have... anybody. Birkhoff said looking upset.

Michael and looked at each other then they smiled knowing what will make Birkhoff happy.

"We know just the thing that will make you happy." Michael said with a smirk.

Birkhoff became nervous not knowing plan. "Why are you with that smirk again I don't like this."

"We promise you it will be!" Nikita reassured.

Michael dug in Birkhoff's closet to find some fancy clothes.

"Here." Michael handed Birkhoff a Black and White Polo Shirt, Khakis pants, pair of shiny boots and a Oakley sunglasses.

"What's this for?" Birkhoff asked in confusement.

"That is for you to impress the ladies in Hawaii." Nikita said with a grin.

"Seriously guys?" Birkhoff asked with a smirk.

Michael and Nikita pushed him in the bathroom to change.

While waiting for birkhoff the couple started snuggling on the couch and after a while they started making out. Nikita could feel the heat of Michael's mouth against her and it makes her want him more.  
>So Nikita began to kiss harder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Michael slowly pulled away from Nikita.<p>

"Nikita..."

"What? Why did we stop? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no I just don't want to spoil our moment for Hawaii." Michael said teasfully.

Then Birkhoff broke their moment walked in the room then showed off his new attire.

"WOW! Look at you!" The couple both exclaimed.

"Enough talking because... WE ARE HERE IN HAWAII!" Birkhoff shouted.  
>##################################################################################<p>

(A/N) I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short. But I will make it longer next time anyway can't wait for this week's London Calling and that damn Cassandra is back again. =))))  
> <p>


End file.
